Cora Lewes
}}| align="center" style="background:orange;" colspan="2" }}} |- |- }| align="center" style="background:orange;" colspan="2" }}} |- ! colspan="2" class="color2"|Important Information |- | Gender | Female |- | Location | |- | Status | Alive |- | Eye Color | Dark Blue |- | Hair Color | Light Blonde |- | Height | 5"6 |- ! colspan="2" class="color2"| Other |- | Affiliation | |- | Weapons | None |- | Powers | Temporal Stasis |- | Missions | None |- |} History Cora was found when she was nine, on a mountian after a huge snow storm had gone through the area. Rescue crews were sent on the mountain to search for any bodies or mountain climbers who hasd surivied the storm; but instead they found Cora lying in the snow in a old-fashioned nightgown apparently 'asleep'. She was taken to a hospital where she was pronounced to be in a coma. She stayed this way for two more months before waking up. She claimed not to remember anything about her past, where she came from and how she got into the snow storm. Police efforts to located a family for the girl lead to dead ends and upon her awakening she was adopted into the Lewes family, A couple who had no children. They named her Cora and soon she was the apple of their eyes. When Cora was 15, the Lewes finally had a child of their own. A pretty little baby girl named Caroline. Cora loved Caroline like she was her little sister, and became Caroline's older sister and protector. One day when Caroline was outside, she wandered off into the street, not noticing the car that was flying down the street towards her. Cora rushed out to grab her, but the car was approaching too rapidly. Her parents watched in horror as she flung herself out to save her little sister, sticking her arm out as if to stop the car. She waited for the impact, but nothing came. She looked in horror at the car, which for lack of a better term had been 'frozen' by her touch. She could even see the frozen look of horror on the teenage driver's face. She looked up at her parents and they stood their in shock. Nothing could explain what just happened. Cora pushed her sister out of the way of the car, and jumped up quickly from the ground out of the way of the car. She watched in horror again when the car started immediately from where it had been, like if someone had pressed the play button on a paused movie. She tried to act like nothing had happened, but it was too late. Everyone had seen. The next two years she was submitted to 'testing' where scientists watched her abilities tested them for strengths and weaknesses. Scientist tried to explain her powers, but had no idea what to call it. Based on what they found out about her and her powers they came to this conclusion: She hadn't been lost in that snowstorm on the mountain. She had been there for years. She had placed herself in a state of suspended animation as a child when she must have gotten lost on the mountain, and her memories had stored themselves away, hiding her powers. But due to the sudden shock of seeing her sister nearly dying, and her strong want to have a way to save her, lead to her powers resurfacing. They even dubbed her as Midas, after the ancient Greek king who had the ability to freeze anything he touchec in gold. They tried to make her powers stronger, tried to help her control them, but found that they worked best when she was under extreme conditions, when she was faced with strong emotions. Cora couldn't stand being tested on, being used as a lab rat, all she wanted was a way out, a way to help people, so she left the testing center one night after freezing the guards so that they couldnt catch her. Then somehow she got in contact with the {x-men/young avengers} and joined their group. Personailty She is often times quiet adn a bit shy, being used as a lab rat for quite sometime seemed to hurt her social skills. But once she gets past her shyness she is a pretty average girl, equiped with a fair amount of sarcasm and a dry sense of humor. She is highly protective of those who are close to her and has a general need to protect those around her who are in need. Apperance She is skinny and slight, only about 5'6". She has long blonde hair which she usually wears down and has dark blue eyes. Seeing as how she is so physically weak, she is weak to physical attacks unless she is able to stop them before they reach her. Cora2.jpg cora3.jpg cora4.jpg Cora5.jpg Powers Temporal Stasis: Her power is the ability to freeze anything in time in space as long as she is in contact with it or if she traps it in a 'bubble' of freezing.. This 'frozen' ability basicly puts the object (or anything) in a state of non change, leaving them uneffected by time, space, or anything around them. She can also do the opposite in which she can freeze the space around her, allowing her to stay moving while the rest of the world is frozen. And example would be if a car was about to hit her, she could 'freeze' it and it's entire contents which are 'touching' it keeping it from hitting her or those around it. Her power allows her to be a good sheild or way of protecting something since she has the ability to manipulate her 'bubble' of temporal stasis at will. She is not strong with her powers though, since they have been dormant for so long, and she has best control over them when faced with strong emotions: such as fear, anger, and sadness. It is not known how she got her powers since she has no memories of her childhood before she was found, and no records of her exist